


I'm Coming Home

by hamish_adler_holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: His Last Vow Spoilers, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamish_adler_holmes/pseuds/hamish_adler_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIS LAST VOW SPOILERS****</p><p>John is back in 221B after he learns of Mary's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

He should have known. The second he saw his chair back in the flat, he should have known. The moment he saw the crescent moon shaped bottle on the table, so small and seemingly insignificant, but the wave of realization was pushed away by the equally strong denial. The thoughts swirled around his head, only remedied once Mrs. Hudson handed him the phone and Sherlock's soft but urgent voice was giving him instructions.

And as Mary unknowingly told him everything, he could feel his heart breaking, shattering into millions of tiny shards and cutting him up inside. But he hid the tears, the pain, masked it behind the anger that was burning away. All those things he thought he knew, lies. 

All those lies had brought him back to Sherlock, and to the flat that he had once called home.

"John?"

John removed his hands from his face and looked across the room at Sherlock. He was so happy that Mary had failed to kill his friend. He couldn't imagine a life without the rude comments followed by the grin that made his pulse race and his palms sweat. He thought Mary would stop the feelings he had for the detective, but she had just dulled them. Her betrayal and Sherlock's brush with death had only made his love for the gorgeous detective stronger.

"Sherlock..." he sighed, standing and stretching.

"I -your bedroom-Anderson..." Sherlock stammered. John had already seen. Anderson had assumed that John was no longer to be staying in the spare bedroom, and had turned it into his own little forensics set up. John had gone to lay down and saw all the mess, and since had only taken short naps in his chair. He seemed unable to sleep a whole night, plagued by nightmares where he was the one shooting Sherlock. "Anyways," Sherlock went on. "It's pretty messed up, so take my room for now." He waved away John's protests. "You need the sleep. I probably won't be going there tonight and we can get things sorted tomorrow in your room. So ah...I'm going out." he stated, swooping away and down the stairs.

John smiled and made his way down the hall to Sherlock's room. He pushed to door open slowly. This was the only room in the flat that he rarely went into. It was mostly bare, save the periodic table on the wall and scattered sheets of music. John picked one up, and he heard the soft voice of the violin in his mind. He set it on the side table and went to lie on the bed. He buried his face into the pillow, inhaling Sherlock's scent. He smelled of London and rain and something that could only be described as Sherlock. The smell comforted John as he drifted into darkness, suddenly realizing how tired he was. He was jostled awake once, he had no idea how much later. He knew it was Sherlock, so he stayed still with his eyes shut and pretended he was still sleeping. Sherlock pulled the sheets up over John and slowly leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to John's cheek. Then he was gone as quickly as he had come.

John lay there for a moment, then reached a hand up to touch the place where Sherlock's mouth had been. It felt hot, and like there were bolts of static electricity shooting from it. Smiling, John fell asleep again.

The second time he awoke, it was totally dark out. He looked up and moved aside just as Sherlock, bleary eyed and yawning, flung himself onto the bed. He lay there for a momemt before stiffening and turning to look at John. "Sorry." he muttered, making to get up and leave. But John grabbed his wrist.

"Stay." he whispered.

He could feel the tears in his eyes. That may have been what made Sherlock decide to stay, he wasn't sure. But the detective slowly climbed back under the covers, never breaking eye contact with John, who promptly broke into tears. 

John knew he should be embarassed, but he was beyond caring. Sherlock pulled him in close, pushing the John's head into the crook of his neck and shushing him softly. John curled his hands into the soft fabric of Sherlock's shirt and held tight to the taller man. He felt the thin arms wrap more tightly around him, felt the kisses being pressed to the top of his head, and let all the tears he had been holding back flow freely. Sherlock pulled John tightly against himself and whispered comforts, until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the lovely Dawn who helped me out <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, I love getting feedback from you guys. Currently working on the next chapter (:


End file.
